formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit Moulay El Hassan
2016 Marrakech ePrix | lastrace = 2019 Marrakech E-Prix | onlyrace = |fastestlap = 1:20.296 |qualifying = 1:17.489 |wins = 1 |fldriver = Lucas di Grassi |natfld = BRA |natqd = GBR |qdriver = Sam Bird |natwd = SUI |wdriver = Sébastien Buemi}} The Circuit International Automobile Moulay El Hassan, alternately known as the Circuit Moulay El Hassan or Marrakech Street Circuit, is a street circuit established in Marrakech, Morocco, that played host to the Marrakech E-Prix. First used to host the Marrakech round as part of the 2016/17 ABB FIA Formula E Championship, the Circuit Moulay El Hassan would go on to host three E-Prix, as well as two in-season tests for Rookie drivers. Background The origins of the Circuit Moulay El Hassan were found in the early 2000s, when D3 Motorsport Development were contracted to establish a street circuit in the city. The designers of the Surfers Paradise circuit in Australia designed the new circuit, which was formed outside of the Royal Gardens as an oval, punctuated by one hairpin bend and a series of chicanes. The new circuit hosted its first race on 3 May 2009, with the World Touring Car Championship becoming the first major international race series to race in Morocco since the 1958 Moroccan Grand Prix. The Circuit would subsequently go under a major redesign in 2016, a change implemented to make the circuit more challenging. Formula E History The Circuit Moulay El Hassan was first selected to host the ABB FIA Formula E Championship during the 2016/17 season, after it was announced that Marrakech had obtained a deal to host an E-Prix that season. The circuit duly hosted the inaugural 2016 Marrakech ePrix on 12 November 2016, which saw Sébastien Buemi sweep to victory.'Buemi magnificent in Marrakesh', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 12/11/2016), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/november/buemi-magnificent-in-marrakesh/, (Accessed 12/11/2016) The Circuit Moulay El Hassan subsequently reappeared in both 2017/18 and 2018/19, and would host two in-season tests for "Rookie" drivers.Sam Smith, 'Marrakesh to Host Rookie Test', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media LLC, 09/11/2017), http://e-racing365.com/formula-e/marrakesh-to-host-rookie-test/, (Accessed 14/12/2017) Circuit History The Circuit Moulay El Hassan was unmodified throughout its time hosting the ABB FIA Formula E Championship, using the new layout established in 2016. Circuit Layouts The lap opens with a long left hander, with the pitlane exit located on the inside of the circuit just as the corner straightens out.'CALENDAR: MARRAKESH, MOROCCO', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2016), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/calendar, (Accessed 22/10/2016) Turn two then carries the cars on a long right hand sweep to another long left hander, with the field then completing a short straight to the turn four-five chicane. Turn six forms the exit of the chicane as the field go down a straight, before turn seven sees the cars dive the the brakes for a 45° left. Turn eight sees a 90° left lead the field into the long turn nine, which runs along the outside of the Kenzi Menara Palace. A 180° left brings the cars onto the highway for a few hundred meters until the cars cut back onto the permanent aspect of the circuit. Another short burst brings the field into the final corner, with the pit entrance on the outside of turn twelve as the field then blast down the start/finish straight. The Attack Mode activation point was located on the outside of turn three, while pit-in was located on the outside of turn twelve. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Circuits Category:Marrakech ePrix